The Simurgh
Simurgh is an Endbringer. Background The Simurgh was the third Endbringer to arrive, appearing just after the turn of the millennium. Appearance The Simurgh appears as a fifteen-foot tall woman, waif-thin and unclothed. Her hair is almost as long as she is tall and is, like the rest of her form, platinum-white. She has a variety of asymmetrically and apparently randomly placed feather wings, which appear excessively large compared to her body. Parts of her are described as being hollow, or made from carefully placed wings, which serve as replicas of the absent body part. Her eyes are a solid gray, described by Krouse as seeming cold. She wraps her three largest wings around her, nominally to preserve her modesty, although Krouse doubts, after coming close to her, that she has a sense of modesty at all. Abilities and Powers The Simurgh possesses a psychic 'scream' - a type of psychic echolocation that allows her to scan her surroundings while exerting psychic pressure to alter behavior, implant messages, or create compulsions. She uses these scans to make long-term predictions of behavior and activity (in the order of months and years) to turn human beings into Rube-Goldberg devices, indirectly causing several horrific events in areas she has been active. On occasion, she creates lengthy chains of events that culminate in an area beyond where she has attacked. This includes laying the groundwork for major heroes to be attacked at the opening of a future crisis or the creation of super villains of international notoriety. To victims, it is a ceaseless scream in the back of their minds, changing in pitch and tone with every minute. The Simurgh is also a telekinetic capable of tossing buildings and flight while her scan allows her to borrow and copy techniques and mental powers - including Tinker powers - and then telekinetically pulling together a macro-scale version of their devices from the surrounding materials. Unlike Leviathan, her macro-level control can also be finer. Controlling falling snow into a decoy to escape Scion. History The Simurgh first appeared in Lausanne, Switzerland, and acted benevolent and cooperative while psychically manipulating the people around her. Most Swiss, due to exposure to her mental manipulation, became violent and antagonistic, attempting to kill as many people as they could and disrupt the world's resistance to the Endbringers as much as possible. Switzerland had to be quarantined and most people had to be mass-eradicated. Director Tagg was one of the people involved in that campaign. She attacked London on August 12th, 2003. It is unknown what the outcome of the fight was. She also attacked Madison, Wisconsin, in July 2009. It is unknown what the outcome of the fight was, but it necessitated the quarantine of the city. The Travellers were created, which culminated in the near-assassination of Chevalier and Tattletale and the death of Accord, along with the emergence of Echidna and the revelation of Cauldron to the parahuman community. She also attacked Canberra on February 24th, 2011, which was apparently a loss for the defending heroes, as the aftermath necessitated the construction of a dome around the city. Quotes: "She seemed human, but fifteen or so feet tall, waif-thin, and unclothed. Her hair whipped around her, nearly as long as she was tall and platinum-white. The most shocking part of it all was the wings; she had so many, asymmetrical and illogical in their arrangement, each with pristine white feathers. The three largest wings folded around her protectively, far too large in proportion to her body, even with her height. Other wings of varying size fanned out from the joints of others, from the wing tips, and from her spine. Some seemed to be positioned to give the illusion of modesty, angled around her chest and pelvis." Migration 17.1 "She turned to one side, and Krouse could make out her face. Her features were delicate with high cheekbones. Her eyes were gray from corner to corner. And cold. There was nothing he could point to, no particular feature or quality that could help him explain why or how, but seeing her face made it harder to ascribe any kind of human quality to her. If he’d been thinking she had a sense of modesty before, he didn’t now." Migration 17.1 Trivia *"Simurgh" is a benevolent, mythical flying creature. It is sometimes equated with other mythological birds such as Arabic Anqā, Persian Homā or Turkic Kerkés, Semrug, Semurg, Samran, and Samruk. References Category:Characters Category:Endbringers Category:S-class threats